


Prophecies and Promises

by I am not sure I like this show (thisisnotanendorsement)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotanendorsement/pseuds/I%20am%20not%20sure%20I%20like%20this%20show
Summary: Barry and Caitlin discuss the prophecy and what it might mean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, I hate prophecies on shows. And nine times out of ten, people do stuff to prevent what they see in their future and end up causing the thing they're trying to prevent.
> 
> That said, I really like moments between Barry and Caitlin, and I think they both could use a bit of comfort after hearing what Savitar said, since I think Caitlin would fear two out of the three possibilities belonged to her.

* * *

“Do you think he's right?”

Barry frowned, turning around to face his friend. He could see the fear there, mixed with guilt, and he hated seeing it, hated knowing that he was the cause of it. He never wanted to hurt anyone, but he had. He did, often, even with the best of intentions.

He didn't know how to forgive himself for Flashpoint. He didn't know how to make it right.

And he didn't know how to make others stop paying the price.

“Savitar. That prophecy he made. Do you think he was right about what's going to happen?”

Barry thought of what he'd seen in the future, and he shook his head. “He can't be. We won't let him be.”

Caitlin shook her head, looking at her wrist and where the dampener was. “It would be so easy for me to be the one to betray you, Barry. I already did it once.”

“That wasn't you,” he insisted. “Not the real you. This is the real you. The doctor, the one with heart. You are not Killer Frost. We... We all have demons, dark parts of ourselves and our souls, but those things don't have to control us. We don't have to give into them. You're no different. You fear this so much, and that is why I know it will never be you. Not completely. That Killer Frost on the other earth, she embraced it, she wanted it, but you... you don't want to hurt anyone, and I don't see that changing.”

“And if... If I do change, if I become her... isn't that a fate worse than death?”

Barry winced. He had no more words to try and combat that. If even one part of Savitar's prophecy came true, it would be devastating. They couldn't lose anyone. They couldn't take another betrayal. And if someone had the fate worse than death—it probably would be Caitlin, and he refused to accept that.

He pulled her into his arms. “We are going to figure this out. I promise.”


End file.
